A New Begining
by Tricksters Love
Summary: Discontinued; idea rather worked over and re-written. Wrong timeframe for this charry apparently. This is still here archival purposes.
1. So It Begins

I do not own any of the charrys here in this fanfiction that are a part of/mentioned/named or otherwise written into the Harry Potter series but I do own many. The rest belong to J.K.R. may she find end with the series soon. I do pwn Severus tho', may he die by beating the greasy little monkey that he is. Ah well, I love to hate him after all. Isn't that ironic that more people hate him than Voldy-chan? Hehehe...and drool over Malfoy than Harry?

Okay, okay so thats just me. --; Anyway heres the fanfic that has been bothering me to finish for over a year now.

**A New Beginning: Chapter One**

Danielle Caseker was a lonely girl with recluse habits and a tendency to shy away from loud sounds and general havoc. Her family was well known and respected, generally pureblood as well though not the 'I want to bash you in the head you slimey git' kind, thankfully. The day was a rainy one as she pushed her trunk along the boarding dock in the busy train station. Her aunt Helen was telling her a few last bits of advice and ushering Danielle's younger sister Ariel ahead of her in the process.

"Now remember, a little mischief is fine now and again but I will not hesitate to send a Howler after you if you misbehave. And do stop looking so gloomy dear."

She paused for a moment in her bustle and smiled warmly at Danielle.

"I know you'll love it there Danielle."

Then she was off once more, striding easily through the barrier with Danielle trotting resignedly after her. Helen was a sweet woman and Danielle had always liked her. A mother figure really, to replace the one she should have had. Shaking her head slightly, she mustered a small smile and dropped her trunk off into the baggage area. After that she gave her sister one last hug and a promise to write and write often. The tears glistening in Helen's eyes caused a pang of homesickness to course through her.

"I'll miss you." She whispered, the words whisking away before her own ears heard them. Helen bent forward and kissed her on the cheek then pressed something into her hands.

"Take care Danielle."

The trains whistle echoed throughout the area as fellow students boarded, waving goodbye to their families. Danielle followed them, silently looking for an empty car. She found one near the back and slid in with a sigh. They soon rolled out of the tunnel and were presently surrounded by green feild and the occasional grazing cow.

"As if there are cows in London." She muttered, turning away from the window.

As she turned the door slid open to reveal a small, rather battered looking boy who smiled at her shyly.

"Hey, do you mind..?"

"No, go ahead. Danielle Caseker."

"Remus Lupin."

He carried a large tome with him which he proceeded to open and read. Danielle watched him for a few moments in disbelief then pulled out a book of her own. Remus looked up from the page, surprise momentarily covering his face.

"Beowulf? I thought a muggle wrote that...?"

Danielle blushed, embarressed he had recognized the book at all.

"Yes." Was her barely muttered reply. She was met with a short laugh then...

"What do you think of Wodehouse?"

Danielle looked up in slight surprise then grinned.

"Well if you go for the airy, gushing story, he's alright."

They talked for a long time about books they had read, authors they liked or didn't, and generally had a good time. They also talked about family life. This part of the conversation was definately the most awkward thing either of them had ever talked about. Luckily the food trolley interrupted and they could concentrate on that instead. They each bought a few things off the trolly then read for a bit, picking up their conversation again as night fell at a less embarresing point than family. As the conversation lagged, Danielle took to staring out the window.

"It's so beautiful out tonight."

Remus shivered slightly, turning his back to the view.

"Yeah, I guess."

Danielle hardly noticed as she searched for framiliar constellations. It was then that she caught sight of the castle up ahead. It's turrets reached up into the sky, the shadow looming over the land. Danielle had her own shiver as she turned away from breath frosted glass.

"Almost there."

Remus must have heard the tremble in her voice as he immediatly went on to tell her a humorous story about a run-in with goblins. She was soon laughing helplesly on the floor having fallen off her seat. The train rolled to a stop as she was pulling herself up and they left together, still chatting happily. A great voice called them over ("Firs' years! O'er 'ere!") to a collection of boats while returning students climbed into more appealing carriages. Aunt Helen had told her of the boats as well to be thankful that it wasn't raining.

Danielle ended up in a boat with Remus and three other girls who chatted among themselves and pretty much ignored them. Remus was looking quietly thoughtful himself so she took to watching the moon and lazily trailing her hand in the water. For a moment, she swore she saw something move in the murky water but it was already gone. The boats entered the cave underneath the castle and presently they were standing in front of the great hall doors.

Her stomach seemed to be twisting itself in knots as they waited. They were informed about the proceedings, told to behave, and look their best possible. Danielle nervously brushed at her robes, continually playing with the silver locket that hung around her neck. When asked about this part Helen had only looked at her with a mysterious air and said 'you will see'.

The doors opened and the students filed in as the air mixed with feelings of dread, excitement, and confusion.

_//Look, an edit! Also, I would appreciate a brit-picker as I am an overly American highschooler who would like to be a perfectionist but is sorely unable to be so without proper tuteledge. _


	2. Of Houses and Dormmates

Finally decided what I wanted to do with Miss Danielle though it certainly took long enough. Now that it's all finished prettily, I present drum roll the second and third chapters! Yes, I did post a long one because I felt guilty---I mean, for your reading pleasure.

**A New Begining, Chapter Two**

A cursory glance wasn't something most took though that was all the detail she could remember from that first entrance. The ceiling was, naturally, enchanted but the details that caught her attention were the tables. Four were spaced evenly across the hall and a fifth sat primly upon a raised platform towards which the group of first years walked. Recognizing the different House colors, her eyes once more attained a glazed over look. Inside she was trembling with excitement, curiosity and, above all else, fear. Danielle, so sure the pounding of her heart echoed in the halls, could barely walk straight. A sense of drowning filled her. As the group reached the platform, however, it disappeared almost completely. Her skin still tingled from the memory of the feeling though it was gone.

That night, there was also a wobbly stool sitting on the platform upon which a very shabby hat was placed. Almost laughing with relief, Danielle relaxed. After reading as much about the school as she had, Danielle recognized the hat. It seemed that the 'test' was something other a nightmare after all. Now that her fears were alleviated Danielle realized how silly she had been. Helen would have warned her if the ceremony held danger for her. A stern looking woman stood up from the table and began to explain the 'sorting'.

"As your name is read, step up to the platform and put on the hat you see before you."

Rather simple on the whole and not worth the terror she had made herself experience. It was the oddest thing then as the hat seemed to start singing. Many of the older students laughed and the stern woman glared down at the shabby hat. Danielle did not listen too long to the others once the song caught her.

_My looks are deceiving_

_As you can plainly see_

_It's been many boring months_

_And I was bored as can be_

_I've waited for you long enough_

_So don't dawdle and don't pout_

_I'll sort you rather nicely_

_Lest you now want out_

_Gold and silver_

_Bronze and white_

_The moon that shines_

_Upon this night_

_A cursing here_

_A bloodline there_

_Words of import_

_A heart that is bare_

_A rhyme without reason_

_A warning unheeded_

_A year most interesting_

_Now let it begin._

The hat grew quiet as it looked out over the students. The hall was silent until….

"Anders, Timothy"

The buzz of conversation bubbled up again as one by one the new students were sorted. When Danielle's name was called she needed a nudge from a nearby student to walk. The song hovered uneasily in her mind as she gracefully ascended the platforms stairs. Perhaps in some vague part of her subconscious she was glad for all the lessons in posture and walking but for now….

Her fingers grasped the rough fabric as she lifted the hat level with her eyes.

"Right."

Turning slowly, she hopped up onto the stool and placed the hat on her head. It slipped over her eyes letting a small laugh escape her lips.

_Ah yes, I was waiting for you Miss Caseker._

Danielle started, wondering momentarily if she was going mad. A chuckle came after that thought.

_No my dear, you are not mad. Certainly not, quite a mind you have. A Kind heart as well and, it seems, a knack for getting into trouble whether you mean to or not. In fact, I have already chosen your house but there is something you should know._

Considering his words she nodded slowly and barely whispered her reply in hopes that no one would hear them.

"About my father?"

A hope that she had held onto years when no pictures could be found and when even Helen knew nothing or at least wouldn't speak of it. A sadness that was not her own surrounded her then.

_No. This is about you only for without guidance you would surely fail in your task._

"Task?"

_Yes, of a sort. I ask only that you keep a fair mind about all things and people._

"What do you mean?"

The hat seemed to sigh then—"Gryffindor!"

Startled, Danielle nearly fell off the stool and just caught herself in time. Finally seeing Remus in the black clad crowd, her smile returned and she managed a small wave before being guided to a seat. Remus ended up in Gryffindor as well and was greeted by an elated Danielle. Many of the other first years quickly formed friendships within their houses, chattering excitedly about the sorting then other things like Quidditch and classes.

Danielle soon found herself chatting with the brown haired girl she had noticed at the train station who provided a constant stream of conversation. The way it worked was much like talking with Helen which meant a few comments here and there and _a lot_ of listening. This was fine with Danielle though as she disliked speaking while she ate. Amid the flood of words Danielle learned the girl was called Morgan. The other two girls in their year didn't say much, one even staring at her plate in a dazed sort of way. The other just seemed to be a quiet sort as she was obviously paying attention.

When dessert was finished, Headmaster Dippet wished them a 'good evening' and bid them 'do not get into trouble tonight'. This was met with laughter some being more sinister then need be. A tall-ish girl with a silver badge on her robe beckoned them over and explained she was a prefect and charged with showing them the dorm rooms. As Morgan followed the girl sleepily murmuring something about an 'alarm clock', Danielle slipped farther back into the group. The quiet girl was the second to last one, occasionally looking over her shoulder at the girl who hadn't eaten.

"What's wrong with her?"

Sharp, dark eyes turned on Danielle and she saw the irritation written on the girl's face.

"Homesick I would expect."

The tone was dry and impatient though her features seemed to dull gradually. After considering her for a moment, Danielle smiled.

"Well then, we must do something. I am Danielle by the way. Has she said anything? Her name perhaps?"

The other girl nodded in a distracted way then replied quietly: "Evelen, Evee, and no."

The name did not suit her. To Danielle, Evee looked more exoctic and sharp than her name. Evee took the nameless girls arm in hand while Danielle wrapped an arm around the girls shoulder. It was then a harassed looking prefect scurried up to them and yelled about not wandering away. It turned out he was from a different house and had to go find their Gryffindor prefect. Danielle, confused and irritated, wondered aloud why a prefect didn't even know where the other houses were. The prefect didn't respond beyond turning away and rather swiftly walking down the hall though Evee murmured the answer.

"It's not supposed to be common knowledge outside of the house. If you don't know where the other houses are it means less mischief or at least it is supposed to."

Eventually they made it to the dorms which were located in a lower tower near the lakeside. Morgan was already undressing by the time they made it up the stairs and muttered about feeling left out. Patting Morgan's hand, Danielle replied in a reassuring voice:

"Next time we'll take you along."

Then promptly collapsed onto her bed. After lying there for a few minutes she rolled off onto the floor and landed with a thump in front of her trunk. Evee noted the fall with a small smile while continuing her layout of things such as a hairbrush, a book, some framed pictures and other things. Morgan's trunk lay mostly untouched as she had already climbed into bed and pulled the curtains shut. The nameless girl was sitting motionless on her bed, head bowed and hands folded. She was still in that position after first Evee then Danielle climbed into bed. The two girls exchanged worried glances but what could they do?

_Ok, a few things to clear up:_

_-Yes the 'stern woman' is McGonagall_

_-Yes I know she isn't supposed to be there but give me a break already. _

_-I do indeed know this chapter is very long but the next is short so it balances out._

_-Sirius will be introduced soon along with Mister Swelled-head._

_-I edited this a bit because a few things did not line up with the original story. The third chapter I am going to have to rewrite entirely. No nice Sirius in the begining methinks. Well, we shall see what happens..._


	3. What To Expect

**A New Begining, Chapter Three**

_Darkness filled the room. She was trapped within it, the darkness surrounding her and the cruel laughter…_

Danielle sat up rigidly in bed, gasping and wide-eyed. It had been many years ago yet it still haunted her dreams. Morgan and Evee were sleeping peacefully, undisturbed by her late night terrors but the third girl was staring at her openly. It looked as if she hadn't moved at all during the night. Pushing back the covers, Danielle pulled herself out of bed and padded over to the other girl. At first they just watched each other as if unsure of themselves much less each other. Finally Danielle laughed and hopped up next to the other girl.

"I don't even know your name…"

The words were soft and full of mirth as though the nightmare had never happened. The other girl managed a small smile before her stomach growled then quickly ducked her head. Danielle laughed again, taking the girls arm and pulling her toward the door.

"Come on, we'll get you some food."

The girl followed her silently down to the common room where they ran into a pair of house elves straightening the common room. After the surprise had worn off, Danielle's smile returned and asked if some food could be brought up. The elves bowed and nodded, disappearing in a blink. The two girls wandered over to the chairs to sit in silence and wait. As the minutes ticked by, Danielle's eyes started to glaze over and her mind wandered far. She was brought to attention as the other girl started to talk.

"My name is Lily. My stomach felt like an empty pit all day and I couldn't bear to eat when I felt so terrible and I feel like such child needing to be held by the hand and thank you for this. I haven't been away from home this long since ever and I just…"

The words had tumbled from her lips in constant stream conveyed in slightly breathy voice. As Danielle listened she noted that Lily would probably grow into a beauty. She listened silently as Lily went on about her home and how she missed her parents and her dog. When the flow of words finally ended, Lily was breathing heavily from the effort.

"They aren't dead are they?"

Lily's head shot up, rigidly staring at Danielle in disbelief. She repeated the question calmly till finally Lily answered with a shaky 'no'.

"Good, then you can see them again right?"

Lily looked thoughtful and nodded slowly. Danielle chuckled softly, recognizing the same look Remus had worn just a few hours earlier. The house elves came in soon after carrying a platter laden with leftovers from that night's banquet. Later they would regret staying up so long but the conversation flourished and they learned they were very much alike in tastes though Danielle was a more avid reader and Lily more of an experimenter. Eventually they stumbled up the stairs to bed, falling instantly into deep sleep.

_The next morning…_

"Danielle, GET UP!"

Danielle groaned, turning away from the bright light with eyes closed tightly in futile hope that Morgan would go away.

"Come on already or we'll be late for lunch!"

Danielle sat up in a jolt and was out of bed before her voice was working.

"LUNCH!"

Morgan grinned tiredly at her, shaking her head slowly.

"You really are gullible."

With that she left Danielle to stare at the window. It was an hour past dawn and already revenge was being plotted. It seemed that Evee and Lily had been awoken before her since the room was empty. Since it would be impossible for her to go back to sleep, Danielle got dressed and tromped down to the common room. They were the only ones up. Evee, looking very put out, grumpily muttered it was because 'everyone else has sane dorm mates' and 'she's not allowed into other rooms'. Lily was in slightly better condition, which was surprising given how much sleep she had gotten.

After Morgan begged Evee for forgiveness, they all decided to go for a walk on the grounds. It was chilly out and the dew still clung to the grass, soaking their cloaks and shoes. When the last traces of sleep left her companions, Morgan proposed a race which would be ref'd by Evee who was certainly not a morning person and prone to be grumpy until ten o'clock or so. Danielle and Morgan were neck and neck until Lily burst ahead for a moment long enough to win. As the sun drifted higher into the sky they eventually wandered back to the common room to let their cloaks dry out before the fire.

"We should do this every morning."

Evee glared angrily at Morgan, collapsing into one of the chairs by the fire with a huff. Morgan, not to be discouraged, turned to Lily with a hopeful smile. Lily shook her head, laughingly saying things about beauty sleep. Morgan then turned to Danielle, who simply shrugged, noncommittal. A few others started straggling down the stairs then, yawning and stumbling still half asleep. The four girls moved up to their dorm to change into drier clothes and to get ready for breakfast.

This time Danielle had the mind to look upwards at the ceiling and marvel before Evee snapped something about people who gaped at things and Morgan mentioned something about certain people needing about a gallon of caffeine to wake up and would then still be grumpy. After that Lily and Danielle had to separate the two. When breakfast was finished they received their schedules and told they had the day to themselves. Due to some emergency, classes would begin the next day. The announcement was met with a cheer and many flooded outside to enjoy the nice weather while it lasted. Evee went back to the dorms, grinning triumphantly, while Lily and Morgan wandered off to the library. Danielle found herself wandering as well though with no particular destination. She met Remus talking animatedly to another boy with dark hair and eyes. _Hehe, lady-killer in two year_s. She thought as she waved to her friend. Two other boys joined them then and Remus was pulled away outside.

She followed them a short while later, squinting against the bright sunlight. Wandering over the grounds a bit, she ended up settling down under a tall oak that had rooted near the lake. She had overheard the older students talking about the giant squid that lived in the lake. She mused about the shadow she had seen there that first night. Her eyes slid close as her lack of sleep and the oddly warm day caught up with her. Her mind drifted farther and farther, her head sinking down to the soft ground. The sorting hat's song echoed in her head over and over until the words began to change and the tune faltered. Soon it was an echo of the past though oddly the rhythm was the same.

_Turtle dove, all my love_

_Little one whom I belong_

_Up to the stars in the sky_

_Down to the ocean blue_

Danielle was humming along to the forgotten lullaby when someone shook her, asking if she was all right. Blue eyes looked into black and the words left her. The moment froze in place as if Time was looking on in fascination or perhaps it was toying with them. In any case, the moment was gone in the next breath albeit a very long breath.

"I-I'm fine."

She tried to stand only to stumble and fall, bemoaning the bruises to come. Instead strong arms caught her, pulling her upright and keeping her steady. It was then she noticed she was staring openly. The boy grinned and she felt a dark blush creep into her cheeks.

"I must have fallen asleep."

"Is she all right?"

Danielle glanced over his shoulder to see Remus and the two other boys he had been with earlier. _Oh God_, she thought silently, _how must this look? _Thoroughly crimson now, Danielle removed herself from the boy's arms and brushed off the dirt that had collected on her robes.

"Um, thanks…"

"James."

Danielle paused to stare at him for a moment, her confusion written clearly on her face. Remus patted her on the back, smiling much to happily to be fair.

"My name is James."

Danielle nodded dumbly, wanting nothing more than to sink into the ground.

"I think you must have the wrong girly Remus, this one is almost mute."

Danielle glared at him fiercely, her uncomfortable feelings vanishing in a flash.

"Why should I say anything to a gibbering twit like you? Assuming someone can't speak just because they choose not too. And if you call me girly again, you will regret it."

Annoyed at herself and this 'James', she stalked off leaving Remus stunned beyond words and the dark haired boy chuckling bemusedly.

"I thought you had a 'way with the ladies' James."

"That ain't no lady, that's a wildcat."

They both grinned at each other, settling down under what had been Danielle's spot as the humiliated girl slunk back to the castle. Awhile later as Danielle (or Dani as her friends now referred to her as) was settling down to dinner, Remus quietly asked her if she wouldn't mind talking to him afterwards. She nodded stiffly, pride still feeling bruised. She said little during the meal; something the other girls had grown accustomed to. It was when she lagged behind that they noticed something was up but decided to leave things well enough alone. Danielle munched thoughtfully on an apple as she waited in the common room, settled comfortably in front of the fire with a book on various species in and around Hogwarts. It focused on more magical types though also mentioned the magical aspects of common types such as oaks and willows.

Danielle could tell the book was already at least slightly outdated since just that afternoon the herbology professor had been out planting a 'whomping willow'. With some difficulty as well. Making a mental note to ask for an updated copy, Danielle made a quick scan of the room while turning the page. It seemed Remus had reconsidered. With a sigh, she closed the book and slowly climbed the stairs to the first years room. _What a day_, she thought wearily.

_//Is it foreshadowing? Has something befallen our furry friend Remus? Actually, it was a cliffhanger! What a surprise!_


End file.
